In a variety of social settings, including, entertainment venues, hospitals, cars, schools, and other locations, humans have developed expected social etiquette. This social etiquette generally includes various customs and manners that are tailored to reduce the likelihood of offending or disturbing others and thereby improve the ability of people to peacefully coexist. For example, it is generally undesirable for a person or a device of that person to make a loud noise during the middle of certain entertainment venues, such as movies or fine art performances. As various mobile devices have become more compact and ubiquitous for people to carry, incidents involving mobile devices being intrusive upon other people have increased.